The Beginning!
Azmuth has assembled his team and they discuss further possible actions against Ben. Ben goes to Undertown to try and redeem himself. Plot: Azmuth has brought together nine people and himself makes ten. Their goal is to neutralize Ben Tennyson should he ever go rogue. Rook: Azmuth, sir, I must ask why you brought Khyber, Sevenseven, and even Harangue into the group. Azmuth: I know it's not pretty, Rook, but we need every advantage we can get. Harangue: Yeah and I want payback for Ben turning me into an alien freak! Um no offense. Rook: See what I mean? Azmuth: Yes I do and Harangue, I have something that can solve your problem. Harangue: What? Azmuth pulls out a device and aims it at Harangue. Harangue: Ahhhh! Azmuth fires a beam of energy at Harangue. Harangue: What did you do? Am I uglier? Azmuth: No, look at yourself. He does and Harangue can see that he is human again. Harangue: Woo Hoo, I am me again! Rook: Indeed, but I still do not understand why they are here. Azmuth: They have skills and resources we can use against Ben. Harangue's show can keep Ben in check, Khyber and the Nemetrix can counter Ben's aliens, and Sevenseven is a bounty hunter that I can keep his loyalty as long as he's paid enough. Rook: That does make sense, sir. Even if I do not like it. Khyber: What's the matter, Plumber? Afraid that we might go off the deep end like your friend Tennyson did hm, hm, hm. Rook wants to engage Khyber in battle, but Gwen stops them. Gwen: Stop it you two! I don't like it either, Rook, but for the greater good we'll have to get along. Khyber: Why are you even here Ms. Tennyson? Ben is your cousin after all. Gwen: It's because a few months ago, Kevin was mutated into a monster. Kevin went crazy and Ben thought the only way to stop him was to kill him. I didn't agree with that one bit so I tried to fight him. It didn't work. Rook, Tetrax, Julie, Ester, and Jimmy are all in disbelief by what Gwen said. However it is true. Harangue: Tennyson tried to kill someone like that? Then that is the last straw. He's a danger to society and I can't wait to say it on my show now that I'm human again. Azmuth: I'm afraid not, Harangue? Harangue: What? Why not? Azmuth: Because our alliance must be kept secret. No one can know of our existence. Harangue: Then how do I explain this? Azmuth: I can give you a holo-imager that will mask your cured form. Harangue: Oh, okay, but what I'm doing now better be worth it. Jimmy: Yeah I don't like going behind Ben's back. He's the coolest and best hero ever! Khyber: Then maybe you should just leave or I can gut you to make sure you don't squeal on us. Rook: Do that and you will regret it Khyber. Jimmy: No, no. I get why Azmuth brought us all here, but why me exactly? Azmuth: You're his biggest fan, Jimmy Jones. Your obsession and constant watching over him will keep us all in the loop of what he has been doing. Jimmy: Oh now I get it. I'm the information guy. Azmuth: Yes you are. Julie: (Cough) I guess I should say why I'm here then. I remember when Ben did have the Ascalon sword that Azmuth made. He was tempted by its incredible power to actually wipe out all evil on Earth. That might be good intentions but to just wipe it out like your some kind of god is not Ben and not what I want. Ester: I'm here because I'm the one who delivered Ben to Sublimino and partly responsible for all this. Plus I'm the leader of the Kraaho and I have to think about their well being first. Tetrax: I was asked by Gwen to be a part of this and while at first I refused. Once Gwen told me about what Ben intended to do to Kevin and the possibilities it could have on Petropia I had to be a part of this. Azmuth: Yes we all have reasons noble and not so noble for our alignment. However as I said discretion is paramount and no one can know about our alignment. Rook: Understood. Gwen: Got it. Jimmy: Okay Julie: Don't worry. Ester: My lips are sealed. Harangue: Okay if I have to. Tetrax: I understand completely. Khyber: As you wish. Sevenseven: (His own language) What ever you say. Azmuth: Good then let us disband for now. Go on with your normal lives. They do and Azmuth is left alone to ponder. Azmuth: I hope I am doing the right thing. Rook returns to the Plumber base under Max's store and he can see Ben is feeling better. Although because of Ben's recent decent into madness thanks to Sublimino, he has mixed feelings about his partner. Rook: Are you okay, Ben? Ben: Sure am, Rook, but I still feel lousy for what I did. Rook: You remember it all? Ben: Yeah I do and like I told Max earlier, I actually liked every minute of it. Rook: You liked it? Ben: Yeah. There were no restraints, no morals, and no want to be a hero. I was just being a kid with a play thing. Maybe Azmuth was right about me. I don't deserve this. If you'll excuse me I have a whole city to go help rebuild and try to regain their trust. Rook: Yes you do. Ben then leaves Rook to himself and Ben heads to Undertown, but so does Max and a few Plumbers so they can explain everything. Although soon Rook is approached by another Plumber. Plumber: If you ask me, Rook; those aliens in Undertown won't forgive him. Not that I blame them. The kid went out of control and our whole facility is wrecked! What would we do if he ever did that again? A lot of the other Plumbers here share my fears. Rook: I am not suppose to say, but I know others that share your concerns. Plumber: You do? Rook: Yes and myself included. Plumber: Really? Rook: Yes and begin rounding them all up, Plumber. Keep this to ourselves after you do. We will need as much help as possible should Ben ever turn as to what he would say the "dark side". Plumber: You got it, Rook. So it's now clear that there are more people and Plumbers in fact that share the Repairmen's concerns. Which is good because if Ben did go over board it would take an army to fight him and it seems Rook is the one who's building it from the ground up. Soon Ben and Max begin their journey towards Undertown where he intends to speak to the whole city. Max is there as added support because as the Plumber stated, the aliens don't trust him anymore. Pakmar: Tennyson destroyed my store again! This time on purpose! Kraaho: I thought he was suppose to be a superhero, but look what he did to our home! Female Kinneceleran: Looks like the human Harangue was right about him all along! Max: Listen to me all of you. I know it looked bad, but there is an explanation as to why this happened. Pakmar: It had better be good! Ben gets up to speak now. Ben: Listen I know about what I did and all the damage I did to Undertown. Truth is I can never ever ask for your forgiveness. I protected Earth since I was ten years old and in five minutes I was turned into a monster. However I want you to know that I am going to try my darnedest to gain back your trust. Ben bows his head and he walks away, but the crowd still isn't really buying it, but he means what he says. One of the people there in Undertown is Khyber the Huntsman who saw the whole thing. Khyber: Noble words Mr. Tennyson, but it will not avert my colleagues mission to nullify you should we need to. Khyber walks away, but he was not alone it seems because someone was watching him and it was Argit. He pulls out a communicator that links to Vilgax himself. Argit: Argit to Vilgax. Argit to Vilgax. You there, squid lips? Vilgax: Do not address me by that, vermin. You are my subordinate so treat me with respect or perish. Argit: Sorry, boss, but I got a scoop for you. Vilgax: What scoop? Argit: I just saw Khyber the Huntsman here in Undertown. Vilgax: And why should I care? Argit: Because he's now part of some team that wants to get rid of Ben Tennyson. Vilgax: Why? Argit: Because a few days ago he went nuts and destroyed Undertown and tried to destroy the Plumbers. Vilgax: Is that a fact? Argit: Yep and it looks like these guys might have something up their sleeve if he tries again. Vilgax: Interesting. End transmission. Argit does and Vilgax speaks to himself. Vilgax: What the vermin said intrigues me. If I can create a catastrophe so large and so devastating that will make Ben Tennyson want to destroy me then I can let these fools defeat him for me. Once Ben Tennyson is gone I can swoop in and conquer the Earth. I am brilliant! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Vilgax has a plan in store now and Azmuth's Repairmen don't even know it. TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia: *It's now clear that other Plumbers share the Repairmen's fears about Ben. *Argit seems to be a spy working for Vilgax. *Will Harangue has been cured by Azmuth, but still intends to warn the populace about Ben in a new radio show from his own home. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Civil War